A known technique utilized in electronic apparatuses for cooling electronic components, is to attach such components to cooling elements. In applications where the amount of heat generated by the electronic components is significant, the cooling elements can be provided with channels through which a cooling fluid can be passed. The heat generated by the electronic components can therefore be transferred to the fluid, which is then passed on to an external device for cooling before the fluid is returned to the cooling elements.
The amount of heat generated by the different components can vary depending on the type of the electronic component in question. In known techniques, only those components which generate significant amounts of heat are provided with a cooling element, through which a cooling fluid is passed. The cooling elements of the different components can be connected to each other by pipes, such that the same fluid may pass through the different cooling elements.
The cooling apparatus can become complicated. The number of fluid-cooled cooling elements can be significant, and also the number of pipes and pipe joints connecting the different cooling elements to each other can be significant. Therefore the production and assembly of such an apparatus can be cumbersome and expensive, and for each pipe joint there exists a risk of leakage.